User talk:Nisshou/Archive III
Can't seem to get back into my old section, so I'll chat here. Removed, Fenix. There will be oppertunities for other users to create Mototsu. Also, one of the reasons I put them up here is because I could either put them on Gai's page, or leave them in my head. I haven't got a particularly stellar memory, so I created a seperate article for them. That, and they're plot important. Sorry about that if this bothers you, I'll put them somewhere else if you want. Anyway, I won't be here for a couple of days. See you later, Fenix. PersonaSuperiorDeus 21:35, May 19, 2011 (UTC) If you're not too happy with me, I'm sorry for annoying you, Fenix. Just tell me what I'm doing wrong, and I'll try to fix it. I'm also sorry that we probably got off to a bad start. Anyway, the Mototsu are allowed to be created by other users. I was going to add that Gai is the only Mototsu in my continuity and that others can create their own, but I was really tired and forgot to when I created the page. This is probably the last time I create a race. If you're still unhappy with the creation of Mototsu, it's fine by me if you get rid of it, you're the admin, and I respect your decision. If you choose not to, I'm sure I can expand on the race so that others can utilize them properly. If you want to help me with that, I'd be more than happy for you to assist me with expanding on them! It's your decision if you want to delete the race, and as I said, I respect your opinion. Anyway, see you later, Fenix. PersonaSuperiorDeus 03:10, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, always try to look on the bright side of life (Sorry, I can't think of any other advice for real life). Good luck, Fenix. See you later. PersonaSuperiorDeus 04:08, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello This is Td5 want to rp fight against my prototype chracter Masanori Kawahiru?: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:39, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok maybe some other time in the future.: The Twilight of Your Despair 04:37, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey 13, i was wondering if I could list and mention your character Mason Jordan Rhodes, as an instructor/teacher for my new Fullbringer Tenmei Kimura, and also your post in the RP.......--Feel the Rage (Talk) 06:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah thats why I asked since he can use Fullbring, since my char is also a Fullbringer, and he is also slightly older in age than my character, I needed someone to teach him about fullbring, and manson fit the bill perfectly, ansd thanks.......--Feel the Rage (Talk) 07:12, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late post, I've been busy for these past few weeks due to exams and stuff, but now I am back for a week before I head out to Vacation, so hopefully we can move the RP along during that time, anyways your turn on the RP mate......--Feel the Rage (Talk) 08:10, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Arrogante 011 Hey there Fenix, since you're an admin, I felt this should be discussed with you, but User:Arrogante 011, is placing pictures of Canon characters on his own characters even after users have warned him, I understand he's new but could you tell him? Here are some examples of him doing so K, Kenzin Kenpachi[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 10:29, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Fenix Heya doin', Fenix? I was wondering if I could make my Shinzō into a Hiteiteki? The Chevalier part and the zanpakutō relationship would help show off more of his cruel persona, and since he's a former Togabito, the links there. That okay with you? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:47, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :Cheers pal! Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:51, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Sure thing, Fenix. I'll give my reasons for each individual character to make it easier to see my thinking. ::Hisagi: I'll admit than when I first made Hisagi, one of the reasons was because he was my favorite canon character, but then I decided to work him seriously into my stories. Hisagi's history was important too. He had come through the Academy and was one of its success stories, so he knew the teaching methods used and the training required. He also had experience fighting both Arrancar and Captain-level opponents from the Winter War, which would be invaluable to my stories. At the time of his inclusion, the Ryū Order was just beginning to be formed, and since the majority of the Gotei 13's personnel were replaced in the GF timeline with whats now there, he could easily be implemented. The aforementioned experience, both in battle and Academy knowledge made him one of the first instructors at the Yuengiri Academy, helping the Orders recruits grow and mature. ::Kensei: Kensei's been included in my story once before - back in the beginning with Ten's permission. He met a young Kenji Hiroshi then and saved his life from an army of Hollow he and his mentors were combating in the Rukon. After the Winter War when Kenji was wandering the Human World as a bounty hunter, Kensei joined his Patrol Team and gave him a hand on some hunts. When the Order was first formed, Kensei was called upon as an instructor by Kenji alongside Hisagi, but its only recently I found the time to post his article. At the time of the Orders creation, a stern, serious and no-nonsense persona would be needed to keep the new recruits in line - a role I figured Kensei filled quite well, and because of his Hollowfication he could better serve the majority of backgrounds that make up the Orders recruits - Shinigami exiles with Hollow powers or some variation. If I had made my own character to fill the role, he would have essentially have been a Kensei copy, which I found to be a complete turn-off. ::Ashido: I originally had the notion that my Kenji would be trapped in Hueco Mundo during one of his hollow hunting episodes and wander into the Forest of Menos. Ashido was created because his death wasn't actually shown, leaving his fate relatively unknown. I didn't make my own person to reside in the Forest of Menos for one main reason. By using Ashido himself it eliminated the possibility of the question arising "why didn't this person join up with Ashido?" Ashido been there for centuries, so he would have known if another Shinigami was present in the forest. That story-line hit the fan a while after making Ashido's article though, so I had to re-think things a little. So I worked his appearance into that of Hisagi's back-story following his departure from the Gotei 13 - with Hisagi effectively taking Kenji's place in that regard. ::Anyways, that's the reasons, pal. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:18, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Its the first time I've seen this approach, to be honest, which was pretty interesting. You've explained the points well, included relevant information - both past and present - and linked it together nicely with the fact he the former 10th Division Captain. I'm quite impressed you could come up with this based on such a vague statement by Unohana, so congrats, Fenix. The fact I love though is that he's still got room for considerable growth. He's only an expert in a single field - Shunpo - so he'll have plenty of time to unlock his own skills and that of the Hōgyoku as well. Nicely done, Fenix :P I thoroughly enjoyed reading that one. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:04, July 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sure thing, Fenix. Firstly, cool pic :P You've explained the appearance of the two blades while sealed in quite a bit of detail, which is always nice to see. Zanpakutō are important and symbolic, so the effort should be made to make them as detailed and descriptive as possible, even if the character holding it is minor. You've kept in mind the theme of reincarnation by saying he'd need to reestablish his link with the spirit; even if he does have memory about his Bankai. It also explains why he'd have such mastery over his Shikai, so nice job working that in, pal. The inclusion of the two phrases was an interesting addition and sets it apart from the norm, which is a nice thing to see once in a while. And having read Shirokaze Kawatsuki before today, the inclusion of his zanpakutō Tenjōkai means a lot more. The ability is powerful, befitting a reincarnated captain, with the abilities only adding to the picture you've been creating here. The ability I like the most would have to be the Usuiho one, 'cause in my thinking its got the most uses to help his offense. Overall, you've done a nice job so far, Fenix and made quite an interesting zanpakutō thats also got weaknesses. As for the fight, I'd love to; though can it wait until I finish one of the RP's I've got running at the minute, pal? Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 13:03, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello Excuse me but I was unfairly blocked from NarutoFanon on the 12th and I would like to know the rules. You never even gave me a warning so can you please tell me the rules so I can follow them? Noone gave me any rules to follow and I was just creating a fanfiction. What do you expect me to do on there? What am I to do on there? Jonathan (J - U - U) 18:15, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes okay, at least you'll give me the rules and my keyboard doesn't have those letters so I don't know how I could use those. And really, could we chat on my xat? http://xat.com/JHEP Jonathan (J - U - U) 18:25, June 27, 2011 (UTC)